End
by Ripped-Psyched
Summary: Everyone meets their end, sooner or later...


Laura knew she was dying.

Laura lay in the bed, helpless and defenceless. It had been three years and finally her body couldn't take anymore. She was dying, there was no slowing the cancer down, no halting it. The door to her private room on the Lenna Dell opened and Laura's eyes flicked towards it. Not another doctor, not more medicine. If it wasn't the cancer that would kill her, it would be the amount of medicine in her system. The man walked closer, taking a syringe from his pocket.

He wasn't one of her doctors. Who was he?

She opened her mouth to speak but he raised a finger to his lips. She was too tired to argue, so lay silent. The man uncapped the syringe and slowly slid the needle into the crease of her elbow.

"Tom said to say Goodnight." He whispered into her ear, waiting until her eyelids started to droop before leaving the room.

Laura knew she was going to die. She quietly waited as the world faded around her. She would see the Lords soon... Her only comfort was knowing this was a sign, a sign that the fleet would find Earth.

* * *

Bill always knew the right time to take action. 

Bill watched the Dradus as a CAP patrol came back home. It had been two years since they'd seen the cylons and one since President Roslin had died, the cancer finally consuming her. He turned as Tigh walked into CIC, a smile on his face. They had found out Ellen was a cylon a few months before and ever since it seemed like a weight had been lifted from her husband's shoulders. He was free and she was gone and everything was going well.

"Saul." Bill greeted quietly.

"Bill" Tigh said in return, looking over the reports he was handed. "Everything looks good."

"Yes, it does." The Commander gave a small smile, looking around CIC. With a quiet sigh, he started for his office/quarters.

"Is something the matter Sir?" Tigh asked, arching a brow questioningly.

Bill shook his head. "No... Thankyou Saul. You take good care of the Old Girl." He walked down and into his quarters, taking a seat in the small sofa chair. Everything was good... His chest tightened and tears filled his eyes. Everything was fine. A pain spread across his chest and down into his left arm, the centre of the pain feeling almost cold. Cold... How apt that was. Bill removed his glasses, setting them on the arm of the chair and crossed his arms, gently rubbing the left to try and ease the pain slightly. His head tipped back to rest on the chairback. Everything was good... The fleet could look after itself. With a final sigh, Bill let out his last breath, eyes closing and a smile lingering on his lips.

* * *

Kara never made a mistake as a pilot. 

Kara yawned as she headed back towards the Galactica. Another boring, uneventful patrol was over. It had been so boring and uneventful she had even sent the raptor back. The rooks she had been training up were chattering away over the comms, something about a Quarters Party they wanted to have on Colonial Day. The last Quarters Party hadn't ended well, with the Colonel breaking up before it had really begun and sending them over to the Bonanza. Not that any of the pilots had really minded.

A warning light started flashing on her console. "Number two engine..." She whispered, trying to figure out what was wrong. Nothing else was registering a malfunction, just that one red light flashes by itself. Suddenly the warning beeps kicked in and Kara frowned. Not good, not good at all. What the hell was wrong? There was a smell... Smoke?

Smoke started filtering out from behind the pilots seat. Fire. She had two choices, try to get back to the Galactica before the fire reached her or, the more sensible option, eject and wait for a raptor to pick her floating but alive form up. Kara reached down for the ejection lever. "Guys, I gotta eject, something's up. When you get back have a raptor come pick me up, okay?" She told the other pilots over the comms, trying to keep her voice sounding casual and steady. Inside she was panicking.

"Roger that Starbuck, want some company out here?"

"No, don't want anyone to waste any fuel-" Her eyes had fallen on the oxygen tank levels and her face paled. Five minutes. Where the hell was all the oxygen!

_"Sir, you want me to get someone to run a preflight?"_

_"Forget it Chief. It was fine earlier, it'll be fine now."_

_"But Sir-"_

_"Chief, it's been four years. I think I know what I'm doing."_

She hadn't checked. Okay, get back to the Galactica it was. "New plan. Get home and clear the deck. I'm gonna have to come in rough." There was a fizzling sound behind her and Kara saw another warrning light flash, the beeps starting almost immediately. Something was seriously wrong with her bird. Suddenly flames seeped around into the main body of the cockpit, her legs blistering and itching in the heat. "FRAK!" She saw the Galactica through the canopy. Her eyes closed. Only a minute or two more and she would be home...

Home to Lee and the Old Man. Back to her friends and everything she knew...

Kara's eyes opened just in time to see flames jump into her field of view and a loud 'boom' filled the cockpit.

She never came home.

* * *

Lee Adama was dead. 

Lee sat on the observation deck, the hatch closed and jammed behind him. He had a half bottle of ambrosia with him and was staring out into the darkness of space. There were no stars here, it was cold and lonely... Just like the Galactica. Everyone was trying to be nice and helpful and console him but that just made it worse. Lee didn't want to be consoled. Lee just wanted to hurt. Wanted to get through this pain and try and move on...

The President, his friend had been the first to go. The woman who for three years he'd respected and had a mutual understanding with... Gone. They had all been expecting it but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Then his father. He'd expected him to go in the near future, his heart had been weak and his general health, poor. But the way he'd gone and settled into his seat, that smile on his face... William Adama had known he was going to die and yet he hadn't said goodbye to his own son. Maybe it was to protect him, save him from having to see his father die, Lee didn't know. All he knew what that it would haunt him forever.

And Kara. Gods, Kara... That had been the worst. No-one had seen it coming, the other pilots on the CAP swore for hours that nothing had happened. That Kara would walk right through the ready room doors. 'It's Starbuck, you really think she'd go that easily?' Jester had said confidently, pouring a cup of coffee for Kara to have on her arrival. Lee knew better. He knew she was gone and resigned himself to the fact she would never come back. In combat mistakes can be made, but in the peace and quiet they lived in nowadays...a mistake that big would never even be considered. If that viper blew up, she was dead.

End of story.

He shuddered just thinking about it. He felt so cold, so alone.

It had been two hours since the report had come in. A raptor searching for fuel had found Earth. They had returned with recordings of Earth radio transmissions as proof. He should be happy, be preparing everyone to meet the thirteenth colony. Instead he was sitting on the obs deck drinking himself into a stupor. They should be here to see this. They should be here with him.

_"But **you **are alive." Elosha had said._

Dead men don't hear.


End file.
